Together At Last and For Forever
by irishgirl325
Summary: After pining for him for so long, Molly Hooper hears the words that she has always wanted him to say. How will it be to have a relationship with the world's only Consulting Detective? Sherlock/Molly pairing. Parent!lock
1. Chapter 1

He was staring down into the sleeping face of an angel. Whenever she exhaled, a piece of hair that had fallen across her face would slightly blow, but then fall back into place. Although he was mesmerized by the sight, Sherlock decided to brush it gently, as to not wake her, as it was obstructing his view of the perfection that was Molly Hooper.

They laid, wrapped in only the sheets after a blissful night that neither of them would ever forget. Sherlock reveled in the memory of her glowing skin in the dim light, and her brown hair, softly cascading in waves around her shoulders. Her eyes bewitched him, and it was that night that he knew for sure, Sherlock Holmes was in love with Moll Hooper.

As he held her now, he imagined his life and what it would be like now with her in it. Somehow, she was everywhere. She was in his dreams when he managed to close his eyes. She had invaded his mind palace, constantly distracting him from cases with just a flutter of her lashes. But honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way. He kept his breath long and slow, and oh so very quiet. The sight of his Molly all wrapped up in his arms, hair tussled and tangled, lips slightly open as she breathed, was more breathtaking than Irene Adler, the Woman would ever look.

Too soon, she awoke with a slight groan. Disoriented eyes looked up, and found him smiling fondly down at her. She smiled back as he leaned down to plant a kiss on her soft, sweet lips. She still couldn't believe that after all this time, she and Sherlock finally…well…happened! It was more exquisite than she ever could have imagined and definitely better than that lying bastard Tom had ever hoped to be!

"Good morning Sherlock," she whispered when she pulled away from the kiss for some air. She mumbled something in response, but it was inaudible as his lips crashed down on hers once more. When they had finished the saying good morning in a very special way, Sherlock got up to make his pathologist breakfast.

They were a Baker Street, so clearly food was scarce. He managed to find however, some oatmeal and bread for toast. Also, he lucked out since John had brought him orange juice only the day before. He stared confusedly at the directions for how to make the oatmeal. Surely he, the world's only consulting detective, should be able to cook oatmeal? He finally managed to get all the ingredients cooking in a pot on the stove and turned around only to find Molly leaning against the wall, with one of his t-shirts covering her body.

_Hm, so much for breakfast in bed._ Molly was giggling at his failing attempt to make the oatmeal. "Sherlock, I would have been perfectly happy with just a cup of tea or coffee," she giggled again, "honestly."

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast," he pouted. She kissed his cheek and put on a kettle for some tea, and threw out the rubbish oatmeal, which turned out to be more of a mush than anything. Sherlock went to sit in his chair while he watched her intently as she prepared two cups of tea. She brought them over and settled in his lap to drink hers. He never touched his, but instead, buried his face deep in her hair and inhaled the scent of strawberries…the scent of Molly.

"Molly, all those things I have said to you before, the awful ways I have treated you…" he trailed off, "I have been a horrid person to you in every possible way. Why do you still keep coming back to me?"

"…Because I love you Sherlock Holmes," she replied after a moment. "I have since the day we met, and probably always will." She sighed, "But, if this isn't going to last, and you are just going to dump me or use me like Janine, or hurt me in any way Sherlock, I can't do this. I need you to tell me. Was that just one stupid night and a mistake, or are we….together. I don't even know if together is the right way to put it….even just something…"

Sherlock cut her off before she could continue on rambling. "Molly, I have told you a thousand times, Janine was just to get to Magnussen. She met nothing to me. You however…" he took a breath as if to prepare himself for what he was going to say next, "…You Molly Hooper, mean more to me than anything on this Earth. I guess what I am trying to say is…I love you."

There, he had said it. He had always felt something for her, even if it wasn't love. Whatever feeling he had though was pushed away as his 'mind palace Mycroft' always reminded him that caring was a disadvantage. He didn't care anymore. He love Molly and that was that. It didn't matter if he was deemed 'ordinary' (although he was far from it), he didn't care what Mycroft would say, all he knew is that he had Molly Hooper, and was never going to let her go again.

Molly's eyes filled with tears as she heard the words she had always hoped he would say. As one slid down her cheek, Sherlock wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her, almost to 'seal the deal'. She stood up and pulled his hand, dragging him out of his chair. "C'mon Sherlock, we need a shower."

**Hey everyone, so I know I haven't finished my other story yet (I'm working on a chapter right now) but this story is tugging at me to write and I can't sleep, so here I am writing it. Now it's 3:00 in the morning, so the grammar probably sucks which I am terribly sorry about! I have never actually written a Sherlock/Molly relationship yet, I have only hinted here and there at one, so sorry if they are out of character. I would love any reviews, and I want to continue this story. Think I should? Please let me know! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had to be absolutely perfect. Molly was thrilled about tonight since not only did she have a surprise for Sherlock, but according to him, he had a surprise for her as well. Although she had no idea what his was, but she had pretty good idea that hers was much, much bigger. Baker Street had been set up, decorated with candles that cast a soft, yellow light making the mood of the place serene and romantic.

Although Molly was a fair cook, she wanted everything to be perfect, including the food, so she had ordered Italian food from an expensive restaurant she knew Sherlock enjoyed. She was wearing a black dress that although wasn't fancy, was certainly something she only wore for special occasions. The neckline dipped just enough to show some cleavage but was modest at the same time. The back had small straps crisscrossing each other and made its way up to a halter top.

She was lighting a candle when she felt a nuzzling at her neck that made her jump and bang her head into Sherlock's forehead. She heard a grunt and turned around to look at her boyfriend who was rubbing the front of his head where the dark curls swept gently downwards close to his deep set eyes. She was rubbing the back of her head too and said, "Oh, Sherlock I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there and you scared me." She saw he was smirking and the smirk turned into a deep rumbling chuckle to which she responded by smacking him gently on the arm and then kissing his cheek.

Sherlock embraced her and she smelled the intoxicating scent of his cologne he only wore occasionally as well as the musty smell of tobacco. She grinned when he nuzzled his nose in her hair which was curled around her shoulders but reluctantly pulled away as the doorbell rang signaling the delivery of the food. She ran to her purse and retrieved some notes that were crumpled in a small purple wallet.

When she opened the door the man who brought the food's mouth dropped open at the sight of her. He had to be no more than twenty and Molly grinned nervously when his eyes became glued to her chest area. Suddenly, Sherlock was standing behind her, and very close as a matter of fact and growled in a deep voice, "Are you going to bring the food in that my girlfriend has purchased or are you going to stand out in the hallway all evening staring at her breasts. Don't you see enough with all that internet porn you watch?"

At this the man looked up frightened at Sherlock and began to say, "How the bloody hell..?"

Sherlock cut him off and said in an irritated voice, "Never mind, just bring in the food." The delivery man scurried in and sat the food on the coffee table which Molly had sat in the middle of the living room. She flashed him an apologetic smile and handed him the notes before he walked out the door as quickly as possible.

"That wasn't very nice Sherlock," Molly scolded as sternly as she could make herself seem although she was trying her hardest not to laugh at the man's face.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Sherlock replied bluntly, tampering at something on his phone before looking up innocently at Molly. She hurried to go get some plates and silverware before Sherlock could see her cracking. When she came back with them Sherlock was watching her intently, following her movements and taking in every curve and shape of her body and face. She looked at him questioningly and he guided her into his chair where he was sitting.

"Sherlock, what are you doing? Are you ok?"

"Molly, I have been doing a lot of thinking," he started pacing the floor. _Great, here comes the breakup. It was only a matter of time you stupid girl._ Molly thought. "I have treated you horridly in the past thinking that caring was a disadvantage and a flaw in human chemistry but now I realize I was always wrong. Caring about somebody is what makes life worth living. Like I said I have been thinking and while I was thinking I realized there is one person who makes me happier than any other human being in this world. She makes me more excited than any case ever could and I NEVER want to lose that feeling. I want that feeling for the rest of my life no matter how much longer I have on this earth. I suppose what I am trying to say Molly Hooper is that everything about you is absolutely perfect. Well, actually, there is one thing that I do want to change about you."

Molly grimaced. "What do you want to change?"

"Your last name."

At this, Molly unclenched her fists and unbraced herself from the blow she was expecting. Then it hit her and she began to shake her head doubtfully, thinking that this was not, no, could not actually be happening. Yet, there he was, lowering himself to sit in front of her and reach inside his shirt pocket and pulling out a small black velvet box. "Oh Sherlock…"she began to speak but was silenced by a finger placed upon her lips.

"Molly Hooper, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Molly Holmes and marry this awful arse of a man?"

Although she was trying to hold them back, tears were beginning to fall down Molly's cheeks and Sherlock wiped them away with his thumb. "Oh, God yes Sherlock!" Molly practically threw herself at him and he embraced her and kissed her with such tenderness and love. She sat back and Sherlock removed the ring from the box and slid it on Molly's left hand.

Molly giggled and held her hand out so that she could admire it properly. It was a thin silver band with claddagh holding a diamond in the hands. "It was my grandmothers," Sherlock stated "My mother gave it to me a long time ago saying that I was to give it to the person who made me most happy in life. I have decided that undoubtedly, that would be you. Now, you told me that you had a surprise for me too?"

"Oh, um, yes. You better sit down." Molly guided him to the chair and although he looked puzzled, he did as she asked. She ran a hand through her hair, tussling it and messing the curls she had worked so hard on. "I don't really know how to tell you this…"

"Just say it Molly."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten, trying to cam herself down. She took one final deep breath and turned to face Sherlock. "Sherlock, I'm pregnant."

**Alright, so there it is, chapter two of this story. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me awhile to get this one up, but I have been busy with my other story. Favorite/Follow/Review please just so I know whether this is going somewhere. Thanks for reading and hope you all have a great week! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, sorry it took so long to get this up, hope you enjoy it!**

Sherlock had the same reaction to Molly's unexpected announcement as he did to John's requesting him to be the best man. It frightened Molly that he wasn't saying anything to her in response to her telling him that she was pregnant, he could be thinking anything, and be freaking out about being a father and she wouldn't know. "Um…Sherlock," he had a glazed look in his eyes, and she was pretty sure he was in his mind palace, "are you alright?" She reached out and touched his shoulder lightly, making him jump and look up at her.

"So what do you think?" he asked with a smile.

Molly furrowed her eyebrow and asked questioningly, "…about what?"

"Everything I just said," Sherlock replied in a somewhat irritated voice.

Molly opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what to say to him. "Um, Sherlock, you didn't say anything." Sherlock frowned.

"I'm sorry. John says I do that," he shook his head. "So you are positive you are pregnant? Sometimes the tests are false positives."

"Yes, I'm sure," Molly nodded softly and placed a hand on her belly absent mindedly. "I took the test three different times.

Sherlock inhaled and closed his eyes, but remained silent giving no inclination to the thoughts that were no doubt flying through the brilliant mind of his at a hundred miles an hour. "Sherlock, I understand if you don't want to get married now, and you don't have to be involved at all, but please tell me what you are thinking," Molly begged.

Sherlock tilted his head similarly to the way he did when Molly told him that she didn't count four years ago in Bart's morgue. "Molly do you honestly think that I would ever leave you? And especially not for the fact that you are pregnant with OUR child." He placed a hand over the one on her abdomen. And looked up at her with his deep swimming eyes. "I am happy I promise you Molls, but to tell the truth I am fucking terrified. I have never gotten along with children, aside from Archie really, and I can barely take care of me let alone a baby, but I will never leave you and we will raise her as best we can."

Molly's eyes were brimming with tears and Sherlock pulled her onto the chair with him and held her close. "So you think it is going to be a girl then?" she sniffed.

"Yes, I do. And we will name her Lucy," Sherlock said, his voice muffled by her neck which he was currently bestowing kisses upon.

"Oh we will, will we?" Molly giggled.

"Mhmm," he replied.

"We will discuss it," she beamed as Sherlock scooped her up and carried her to their room, shutting the door behind them with his foot.

OoOoOoOoO

"Molly Hooper, I absolutely forbid it!" Mary practically yelled into the phone causing Molly to wince. "You are NOT having a courthouse wedding!"

"But Mary, Sherlock and I both agreed we didn't want a large ceremony. I mean, my mum lives in New York, and my sister and I don't get on well and haven't talked since I graduated Uni."

"Yeah, well what about Sherlock's parents? They both adore you and would kill you if they weren't invited to a wedding."

Molly smiled, "Well we will distract them with the prospect of being grandparents," she said smugly.

You could almost hear the eye roll Mary was giving Molly. Mary had been there when Molly took the pregnancy test since she was too afraid to be alone. Of course, Mary told John right away, and so the three of them agreed to not mention the fact that John knew Sherlock was going to be a dad before he even did. "Yeah and what about Lestrade? And Mike? And of course Mrs. Hudson, who would disown you if she was not invited to a ceremony."

"Mary…" Molly started to say.

"Nope!" Mary cut her off, "please Molly, I will do all of the planning, just let me give you a wedding! I can have it planned in a week, I promise, and it will be just a few people," she whined. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!"

Molly sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Fine, but you have to call Sherlock and tell him."

"So be it!" Mary laughed. Molly simply put her hand on her forehead and chuckled softly. Aside from Sherlock, Mary was the most stubborn person she had ever met. They would have loved her dad, she thought.

"Ok, well I have to go get planning!" Mary giggled. "Bye!

"Bye Mary," Molly laughed quietly.

OoOoOoOoO

Sherlock looked utterly out of place in this room full of diagrams of pregnant women and posters about breast feeding. He was turning in circles, studying everything, including the tools that the doctor used. He picked up one of them turning it over and over in his hands trying to deduce its purpose. "Sherlock, that opens my cervix," Molly said bluntly. The pregnancy hormones must be kicking in because she had been incredibly irritated. Sherlock dropped the tool with disgust.

Molly scowled. "So you can handle bags of bloody fingers, but not a prenatal appointment?"

Sherlock shot her a look before beginning to study the diagrams again. It had only been three days since the announcement of the pregnancy. In that time, Sherlock had a nervous breakdown about being a father and ran to the Watson's house to consult John who now was the proud father of a six month old Scottie whom Sherlock adored, and she adored him equally. John was able to calm him down and took him to a bookstore to get some books on pregnancy and parenthood which he had already completed reading, so they were going to get some more after the appointment.

Doctor Jones, a friend of John's entered the room. "Hello Molly," she chimed a bit too cheerfully. "How are we feeling today? Any nausea?"

"Not at the moment, but when I woke up, it was pretty bad," Molly replied sitting up and hanging her legs off the edge of the exam table. Dr. Jones took a seat in front of the computer to review Molly's information and medical charts. She began asking the mandatory questions about her health history, family medical history and such.

"Have you had any previous pregnancies?" Dr. Jones inquired.

"None," Molly shook her head.

"How about surgeries?"

"I had my wisdom teeth out in college and my tonsils removed when I was a kid, but that is it."

"Any medical conditions and/or exposure to any contagious diseases?"

Molly shook her head and Sherlock rolled his eyes. He had taken up the chair in the corner and had his head resting on a painting of a stork carrying a baby on the wall behind him. He was on his phone, undoubtedly complaining to John about the stupidity of the doctor, or doing more research on pregnancy.

"Lastly are you on any current medication?" Dr. Jones questioned.

"Well I was on birth control, but that obviously didn't work, and I am not taking it any longer." Molly heard Sherlock scoff when she said this. Dr. Jones glanced up at him but kept her mouth shut.

"Alright let's take a look at you and make sure you are over all a healthy expectant mum," Dr. Jones said, removing her stethoscope. She warmed it up and placed it on Molly's chest instructing her to breathe in and out. She moved to her back and listened to her heartbeat there too. "Well Molly, your heart is very strong. Were you an athlete when you were younger?"

"No, I wasn't, but glad to know I am healthy," Molly smiled.

"So Miss Hooper…"

"Doctor," Sherlock interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Jones turned to look at Sherlock.

"It's Dr. Hooper. Please, continue," he waved his hands.

"Um, alright. So _Doctor_ Hooper, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Sherlock leaned his head back and purposefully banged it on the wall with a sigh. Molly glared at him before replying, "Like I said, I was on the pill, so it has been awhile so I am not sure when it last was…"

"Oh so you did, my mistake. So what time of the month would you have expected it?"

"I usually would get it around the first week or so of the month."

"Very good," Dr. Jones typed something on the computer. "I would say you are about seven weeks pregnant. Let's take your blood pressure shall we?" she picked up the cuff and strapped it to Molly's left forearm. Molly was a bit claustrophobic and had always hated these tests since they constricted her arm. It was strange, she knew, but it still bothered her. Sherlock saw the strained expression on her face and came to stand next to her and hold her hand. Molly smiled at him gratefully and immediately relaxed when Dr. Jones unstrapped the cuff. "Well your blood pressure is in normal range. If you can just remove the top of the gown for me, I am going to check your breasts." Sherlock hurried back to his seat without anything else being said.

Molly slipped out of the top and Dr. Jones began to knead her breasts, looking for lumps, bumps, or anything out of the ordinary. "You seem to be a very healthy woman Dr. Hooper," she smiled. "You can lay back now." Molly leaned back on the table and Dr. Jones began feeling her abdomen and asking if it hurt anywhere. Finally, it was time for the dreaded pelvic examination.

"Alright Dr. Hooper, if you would just place your feet in the stirrups, we will get ready to start," Dr. Jones smiled. Sherlock was completely silent and moved up behind Molly's head. His long fingers were gently rubbing her shoulders, helping her to relax. Dr. Jones snapped on some rubber gloves, then interested the speculum and began checking Molly who was not enjoying this, not one bit. The Pap smear was not as horrible as Molly was expecting, but it was not pleasant either. When this was completed, Dr. Jones removed the speculum and placed it back on the table with the other tools. Finally, she inserted two fingers in Molly and pressed on her lower abdomen, checking to see if the organs had changed size at all.

Dr. Jones removed the gloves and threw them in the trash. "You can take your feet out of the stirrups now," she said and turned to type some things on the computer. "Well Molly, I think you are a very healthy mum and are a great home for your little one. I would say you are due probably around early May. Your 12 week ultrasound will give you the correct due date. You can continue on with your day to day life though. You and your boyfriend-"

"Fiancé," Sherlock interjected.

"You and your fiancé," she corrected, "can continue to have sex on a normal basis," Sherlock pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Molly just smirked. "Call me if the morning sickness gets worse, and if the hormones are bad, try drinking some red clover tea."

"I will Dr. Jones, thank you very much," Molly smiled and shook her hand. Sherlock did the same although his was much more forced.

OoOoOoOoO

"It won't be that big, probably no more than ten people," Molly told Sherlock. They were at the bookstore, waiting in the check-out line to purchase the new books Sherlock had selected.

"Molly, it's Mary. We will probably have a bloody Mariachi band playing!"

"So, she is a little eccentric sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Sherlock raised his brow and placed the books on the register.

"Ok, a lot of the time, but I think she will do a nice job with this. It is at your family vacation home in Brighton, which is not that large meaning she can't make the wedding itself large."

"If anybody can do it Molly, she would." Well, he had a point there. They were going to stop by to see how the wedding planning was going after the bookstore, and were going to have dinner there tonight. "What should we pick up to eat?" Sherlock asked as he handed the cashier his credit card.

"Chinese sounds amazing?"

"Chinese it is then," he kissed her forehead making her blush.

They thanked the cashier and left the store to pick up the food and head to the Watson residence.

OoOoOoOoO

"So we are pretty much all set. We have the caterer bringing Italian food, spaghetti and meatballs and eggplant or chicken parmesan. A group called The Soundwaves will be the entertainment, and they only play string instruments, so I think Sherlock will like them. We have tuxes for the John and Sherlock, and you, Scottie, and I will go dress shopping tomorrow. The cake is small, only two tiers and very classical round white cake. We have someone setting up the aisle, chairs, and archway for us on the beach, the day of the wedding. We have Pastor Lucas performing your ceremony. A Jacob Christen is your photographer. Hmmm, what else, oh! Yes, the guest list! We have Sherlock's mum and dad, Mycroft and Anthea, Mike, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Bill Wiggins, and Sarah….also Philip and Sally who do care about Sherlock, despite what he says. You and Sherlock will spend the weekend up there for your honeymoon. I am the maid of honor, John the best man, and Scottie is the flower girl slash ring bearer. You need to get his ring still as well…I think that is it."

Molly sat open mouthed at Mary, completely overwhelmed by this wave of information. "Mary, you did all of this in THREE days?"

"Mhmm," Mary grinned. Molly shook her head. The men were upstairs, John showing Sherlock how to change a diaper. Even though he babysat Scottie from time to time, Molly was the one who changed her and Sherlock had never touched a nappy in his life.

Molly sighed, "Well aside from dress and ring shopping, I suppose all that there is left to do is…get married."

**Please Review!**


End file.
